User blog:Order of the Command Block/Why is Episode 7's intro my new favorite?
I'll tell you why, person that never even asked. It's just awesome. It starts off with this music that just sets the mood for a montage, which gets me involved quick so I can scream "MONTAGE TIME!" the second I can. It then goes to quickly show you WHAT the montage is about, since you see everybody emerge from the portal, but Ivor is too slow and gets shot into another. The intro does a good job showing you each time Petra's growing frustration. Each time something happens, you can see her reacting negatively but I jus couldn't bring myself to care yet. I love all the shenanigans the group gets up to. With fancy guy coming out of the portal and Jesse shoving him back in to get Lukas, to Ivor jumping up In the midst of a ton of sheep while Jesse makes a "What the heck were you just doing" face. My favorite moment of the intro has GOT to be Jesse freaking out because a squid is on her/his head. The second I saw that, I burst out laughing, and I laughed harder when she/he shouted "Get it off! Get it off!" and ended up running into another portal because she/he couldn't see. Joining that moment is also the team's reaction. They were just standing around like "where the heck is Jesse?" and then when Jesse runs into another portal, Ivor and Lukas just smile and go after Jesse while Petra groans but also follows. I just love it. Not just because it was funny, but because it just kinda gave me the vibe they were going to help Jesse and NOT scold him/her or anything. Jut a gold character moment for all four. Then, of course, you have my second favorite moment. When the four come out of the ice world portal. They're all freezing, and Ivor tries to throw a snowball at Lukas. Luks ducks and it hits Petra instead. I literally pointed at Ivor in the real world when Petra turned around, because I was having THAT much fun with the intro. Then of course Jesse comes out and just LAUGHS. She/he grabs Petra and is like "C'mon!" and is having such a fun time it's just insane. She/he's acting lilke a little kid who got a new game or something and is just having the time of his life. It was awesome to see that side of Jesse that even the player can't always get out of her/him. The last thing I have to say about this intro is that everybody but Petra was having the time of their lives right then. I mean, seriously. Jesse was laughing and smiling and having fun (when there were no squids on her/his head), Ivor had a little fun with a snowball, and Lukas and Ivor enjoyed going after Jesse. It was ust fun to see hem all smiling and happy; it was awesome. I mean, after "psycho pumpkin's mansion", they deserved some fun. And I know, I lied. I have ONE more thing to say. This into was just FUN to watch. It was hilarious, seeing everything the group was doing. They were pretty much all having a good time, and the quick pacing and music made it all the better for me. This is one intro I will ALWAYS enjoy seeing. Category:Blog posts